Sierra B Harry Potter and the Halfblood Prince
by Nymphadora200
Summary: Join Harry and Sierra as relationships start to blossom at Hogwarts and Sierra dealing with her family and the members of the innercircle. While Harry learns about Voldemort's history and his deepest secret. Pairing HP and OC.I only own Sierra and Lucus.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Sorry it took so long to get book six up and running I wasn't sure which way I was going with it. I think I've finally got it. Here it is… **

Chapter one: The trial

"Do they know when the trial date is Mrs. Weasley," Sierra asked when they sat down for dinner.

"No I don't but Arthur should know when he arrives." Mrs. Weasley said and Sierra nodded and Harry knew that she was worried about it and then Arthur arrived and had a talk with Sierra after they finished dinner.

"They are having the trial tomorrow morning." Arthur said to her and Sierra asked, "Who's going to be there?"

"Remus will be there since he is fighting for your custody. I believe, I don't want to say this, your father and brother will also be there fighting for your custody."

"Will they allow me to go? I mean with the order and everything that I know about it?" Sierra asked and Arthur replied, "Again I have no idea we'll see what the outcome is but I have a feeling that it may be in favor of you returning home."

Sierra sighed and Arthur put a hand on her shoulder and said, "You are always welcome here you are family no matter what you are."

"I know, what time tomorrow?"

"Eight in the morning, we'll leave here around 6:30 am to be there early enough. I suggest you get a good sleep young lady." Arthur said getting up and went in to talk to his wife.

The next morning Sierra found herself in the court room sitting in the audience next to, to her surprise Professor Snape. He looked at her concerned then her father and Remus showed up and she caught Remus' eye and he smiled at her and she gave him a small smile in return.

Finally the court had ended and the jury back in and Sierra took Severus hand and they said, "We believe that it would be in her best interest to return back to her family. We've looked over each of their files and believe that Mr. Black is more than capable of taking care of her." Cornelius said and this ended the court session and Sierra tried to hold back tears but they came out and Severs held her.

Then Remus came to her and was intervened by Regulus who said, "You will go nowhere near my daughter Remus in fact you and the rest of your order are forbidden to see her."

At this Sierra looked up at Remus who she saw nod to Regulus and left and Sierra glared at her father and he held out his hand and she took it reluctantly and they apparated out of there. When they got home Sierra found her face to face with her Godfather who smiled evilly at her and said, "Welcome home my dear. I have a surprise for you later on." Sierra did not like this one bit.

"WHAT?" The Weasley's and Harry and Hermione shouted.

"I know I don't like this one bit either." Lupin said and put hand on his forehead and looked at the table and Hermione looked at Ron and Harry and she came over to him and put a hand on his shoulder and said, "I'm sure Sierra knows that you did what you could and now all she asks of us is for us to be there when her life all comes crashing down."

Remus looked at her with tears in his eyes and he said, "Your right, we need to be strong and be there when she asks us to."

"Now that we have this settled, who wants desert?" Molly asked and they all happily ate her yummy cake.

"Now I'm sure all of you are asking why are we here tonight?" Murmurs filled the crowd and Voldemort leaned back in his chair and answered, "We have a new guest a guest that will help us bring down the light with the help of Draco here. This guest will help be able to help Draco succeed what I have planned for him most of you know to what I am referring to." Many nodded their heads including Severus. "Now however if she and Draco fail, Draco's parents will be killed along with Draco the last of the Malfoy family. I know this will have an effect on her because, she may hate them but she doesn't want anyone dead."

"My lord may we ask who this person is you've said it was a she?" Avery asked and the Dark Lord nodded his head and said, "Right now she is receiving punishment from Bellatrix she should be here shortly. However she will not be wearing a Dark Mark like most in my inner circle she is _not_ to be trusted yet." Then the door opened and Bellatrix threw Sierra to the ground and Severus had to stop himself from going to her. Her eyes already told him that they were scared and exhausted and Voldemort stood and casted one last Crucio at her and Severus closed his eyes. However Sierra did not scream, Severus probably thought that she was tired of screaming, screaming in pain and Sierra looked over in his direction and he noticed that she was terribly pale.

"Everyone meet Sierra Black my Goddaughter." Voldemort said smiling evilly at her and whispers filled the air. I believe that Draco should come forth and stand beside her." Draco without hesitation came by her side and then he said, "Kneel." Draco did and Voldemort took his left arm forcefully and Sierra saw him draw the dark mark on him.

"Draco if you and Sierra succeed in killing the headmaster Dumbledore then you Draco your family will be forgiven for its mistakes. However if the two of you fail then the Malfoy name will disappear." Voldemort said and Sierra quickly looked at Draco who she noticed pale and she glared at Voldemort and said, "How do you think that two teenager's will succeed in kill the _greatest_ Wizard of all time?"

Voldemort smiled and said, "You'll find away unless you want the Malfoy family to die. The meeting is done and Sierra I expect you to be on your best behavior for the rest of the summer.

Surprisingly for Sierra her summer ended quickly and she found herself getting on the platform with the Malfoy's. Sierra looked around the Platform quickly looking for Harry, Ron and Hermione and she sighed knowing that they'd be late and then she heard a voice say, "Looking for someone?" She turned and it was Remus and Sierra gave him a hug and he returned it saying, "I'm glad you are okay." Sierra then had a knot in her stomach and thought _just peachy._ "I'd feel much safer with you." Sierra said and Remus sighed and said, "I know." Then Harry had come through the barrier and gave Sierra a great big hug and Hermione had done the same and Sierra laughed when all Ron did was shake her hand.

Then everyone said their goodbyes and Harry and Sierra went to find a compartment and found one with Neville, and Luna. The two sat and Sierra sat by the window and looked out and then Harry said, "Sierra is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine, I'm just thinking." Sierra said smiling and he smiled back and said, "Okay."

The train ride was uneventful and the only thing that was exciting is when Harry, Ron and Hermione told her about what happened at Diagon Alley. Harry now thinks that Malfoy is a death eater and Sierra really wanted to tell them what was going to happen this year but she bit her lip and tried to help Harry make his story convincing to Ron and Hermione. Then Harry said he was going to the loo but Sierra shook her head and played a game of chess with Ron.

The train ride stopped and they all got off and took their seats in the Great Hall and Sierra scanned the staff table and locked eyes with Professor Dumbledore who then nodded to her and then spotted Snape and he nodded to her and then she returned to Ron and Hermione. When the sorting was done Harry was still not there and Sierra and Hermione exchanged worried looks as Ron continued to eat then they saw a Patronous come and she saw Snape leave.

The next thing that she knew Harry was walking in with Snape and he was covered in blood when he sat down Sierra quickly cleaned him up and healed his nose. "Thanks," He said and she nodded to him and returned to Dumbledore.

"We have two new additions to the staff table. One, Professor Snape will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts." Only a scattered applause for Professor Snape and then Dumbledore continued "We have found a new Potions teacher and help me wish me luck for Professor Slughorn to take place of Professor Snape." A more appropriate applause for Slughorn teaching career to begin. After Dumbledore's speech he released the students to bed.

"Can you believe it Professor Snape teaching Defense?" Ron said angrily and Sierra defended him by saying, "It's not really that surprising Ron, Snape is a fairly good teacher." She finished talking from experience."

"You only said that because he was the only one that would teach you last year." Ron said as they entered the common room.

"What if I am?" Sierra asked him. "He's done more than anyone has done for me in the past year, he was even there at my hearing. You forget that Professor Snape and I are quite good friends and I would stop insulting him every chance you get especially if it is around me." Sierra finished and walked off and Ron shook his head in disbelief.

"That girl has got to sort out her priorities." Ron said and Harry stayed silent and Hermione said, "Or maybe you do Ronald. I swear you have no tact. I'm going to bed see you all in the morning."

"Good night," the boys said and they two headed to bed.

Chapter two: The Kiss

The next week went fast for Sierra and it was about time that Draco and Sierra would meet for their 'plan.' They met in the room of requirement and Sierra said, "What makes you think that I've gone through with his plan?"

"You'll feel bad if my family and I were killed. There is no way out of this either once you've except something from the Dark Lord you either do it or die." Draco said to her.

"I'd rather die than kills Professor Dumbledore anyway." Sierra said to him sitting on the couch and Draco rolled his eyes at her and said, "Don't worry I've got the plan all figured out we are going to use," Draco pulled down the sheet and continued, "The vanishing cabinets there is another one like this in Knockturn Alley. This is one way to let the Death eaters and Greyback into Hogwarts."

"You are seriously letting Greyback into the castle? Besides there is another way out of this if we would just go to Dumbledore I know you are no killer Draco." Sierra said to him.

"If you tell Dumbledore about this plan I'll tell everyone you are a werewolf." Draco said and Sierra glared at him. _Fine, I'll just go to Snape and he'll tell Dumbledore the plan._ Sierra thought and looked at Draco. "How are you going to attempt to kill Dumbledore or distract him or Harry from believing it is you?"

Draco said, "That's where you come in tell them some cock bull story or something to get them off my trail."

"All right fine, are we done here I'm supposed to meet Harry now?" Sierra asked and he nodded and when Sierra was about to leave he said, "Remember what I said, tell Dumbledore about this plan and your secret will be released.

Sierra made a nod and continued out the door and ran to the great hall and Harry was already waiting there and he asked, "You're almost late and why are you out of breath?"

"Ran into Filch and escaped when his back was turned." Sierra lied easily and Harry nodded and together they walked down by the lake. "Are Ron and Hermione down there already?"

"Yeah, we'd thought we'd have a little picnic and talk a little." Harry said taking Sierra hand and she didn't let go.

"What took you guys so long?" Ron asked and Harry said, "Sierra ran into Filch."

"Already and it's only the first week?" Ron asked and Hermione smacked and him and Sierra laughed and sat down and so did Harry.

"We've been meaning to ask you Sierra, how were things over the summer?" Hermione asked and Sierra sighed heavily and said, "all right accept the fact that Voldemort was living there as well." Sierra finished and Harry looked at her full of concern and asked, "He didn't hurt you did he?"

Sierra laughed and said, "Harry this is Voldemort, my Godfather you are talking about. Of course he's going to punish me for not sticking with the family."

"What Voldemort is your Godfather?" Ron asked rather rudely and Sierra suddenly remembered that she only told Harry who her Godfather was and gulped and Harry recovered quickly and said, "Ron, Hermione if we can still befriend Sierra when she's a well you know we can still be friends with her no matter who her godfather is, even though we may not like it."

"It's fine I guess I was just rather surprised is all." Ron said and Sierra sighed in relief and Harry and Hermione smiled at her and Harry grabbed her hand and tossed her into the lake.

"Harry James Potter I will kill you!" Sierra said swimming back to shore and through Harry into the lake as well.

"Miss. Potter," A voice said and the friends looked up to see Professor McGonagall.

"Yes Professor?" Sierra asked and she replied, "Professor Dumbledore would like to see you."

Sierra exchanged looks with her friends and McGonagall said, "Don't worry you're not in trouble he'd just like a few words with you." Sierra nodded and followed the Professor to his office.

"Hello, Miss Black," Dumbledore said as she walked in and he motioned her to have a seat and she did. "I just wondered if you had anything to tell me."

"I would professor but-"

"You are afraid of Mr. Malfoy's threat. I assure you that he will not let out your secret." Sierra nodded and said to him, "I don't know where to begin Professor."

"Why don't you start from the beginning of summer?" Dumbledore suggested and she nodded and started from the beginning until Hogwarts express.

"Interesting so he's enlisted you and Draco to kill me?" He asked and she nodded. Then he asked one of the pictures to fetch Professor Snape and she was very confused and then she noticed his hand and asked about it and he replied, "I don't think this is safe for you to know yet." She nodded and after a few minutes Snape came in looking as confused as she did.

"I have just learned that Voldemort has hired two teenagers to kill me." Dumbledore said and Severus quickly looked at Sierra and quickly said, "Albus she wasn't supposed to say anything to you or anybody about this assignment if it get's leaked out, which I'm sure it will, she'll be _severely _punished for it during Christmas break."

"Who said I was going back for Christmas?" Sierra asked him.

Then Sierra spotted a rat running around and with her werewolf senses managed to catch it and sat on it while Dumbledore and Snape were talking of a plan to get Draco and Sierra out of this mess. Then the two turn and Dumbledore asked, "Is there something wrong Miss Black?"

"Yes, sir it's this rat under me." Sierra said and Dumbledore and Severus looked at each other and moved close to Sierra and sat up and slowly lifted the cup when Severus and Dumbledore raised their wands and it changed from a rat to Peter, and he whimpered.

"Wormtail what are you doing here?" Severus asked almost angrily.

"I'm doing work for my lord. What are you doing here?" He asked to Snape.

"I? I teach here and Dumbledore asked me to come up here to look over my course work just after he had a discussion with Miss. Black." Severus answered and Dumbledore tied him up and put an anti-animagus spell on the ropes and sent a letter to the minister.

"Severus I still want to talk to you meets me here tomorrow morning before classes. Good day to you Miss. Black." Dumbledore said and Sierra nodded and she nearly skipped all the way back to the common room in her wet robes.

"May inquire to why you are wet Miss. Black?" Severus asked seeming amused so she amused him, "If you may know sir, Harry tossed me into the Black Lake. Then I got back at him and tossed him in as well." Sierra said smirking at her friend.

"When is your first date?" Severus asked slyly and Sierra answered, "None of your business." She walked off leaving Severus alone smirking to himself.

"You seem awful happy." Ron noticed as Sierra sat next to them and taking Harry's hand and said, "I'm sure you'll find out in tomorrow's paper."

"What? You can't tell us now?" Harry asked with puppy dog eyes and she laughed and said, "nope, you'll have-" She couldn't finish her sentence because Harry had kissed her and she kissed him back and Ron and Hermione smiled at each other and said, "About time!" When the two broke up and Sierra tossed a pillow at them and Sierra and Harry cuddled together and Ginny had started to walk over and then saw Sierra and Harry together and then left up to the dormitory and Hermione sighed and said, "I should go talk to her." Then Harry stopped her and said, "This is something that I probably should do Hermione."

Hermione nodded in understanding and went to get Ginny. Then Harry and Ginny excused themselves and went for a walk.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter three: The First Attempt

Turned out that Harry and Ginny reached an agreement in being brother and sister to each other. Sierra was glad that it worked out well for the two and was glad to have Harry. She was able to take everything off her mind when she was around him and the two just talked even late into the night sometimes. Finally it came to the day that Harry held quidditch tryouts and to Sierra dismay a lot of people turned out for it. Some that weren't even in their house.

"Last chance to sign up Sierra," Harry said to her and Sierra replied "No thanks, I like my feet on the ground thank you." Harry laughed and attended the crowd and shouted, "THOSE WHO ARE NOT IN GRYFFINDOR PLEASE GET OFF THE FIELD! Those that are trying out for Chaser and Keeper please come forth." They did among them were, Dean, Ginny, Katie Bell and Demelza. The keepers were Ron and some kid name Cormac.

Sierra and Harry then went to the bench and watched Demelza, Ginny and Katie Bell for first tryouts against Cormac. The tryouts lasted all afternoon before Harry said, "Well done to those who tried out the results will be up within a week. Until then I will report to those for the first practice."

"Glad it's done?" Sierra asked him and he nodded in relief and then they all headed to dinner. After dinner Sierra and Harry wondered by themselves and discussed what went on in the afternoon and finally came up with a good game plan, Ron: Keeper, Ginny, Dean, and Katie: Chasers, and Coote and Pierce were the Beaters.

Then the two sat back and relaxed a bit when they heard a noise and raised their wands and saw it was only a Gryffindor first year they quickly lowered them and he said very quietly, "Professor Dumbledore asked for me to give this to you." Then he gave Harry a letter and he read it and said, "It's the first lesson!"

"Lesson?" Sierra asked now confused.

"Oh yeah that's right I didn't tell you, Dumbledore is going to give me private lessons this semester as well. What it is I have no idea." Harry finished and Sierra looked thoughtful and said, "Whatever these meetings contain Harry you can't tell me. In case _he_ decides to Legilmency on me over Christmas to find out what I've been up to."

"I suppose you are right. It will be weird you're my girlfriend and I'm so used to tell you everything though." Harry said as the two climbed up the stairs to Gryffindor Tower.

"I know but we'll get used to it." Sierra said. They entered the common room and Harry had told Ron and Hermione about his first lesson and then Ginny joined them and gave Sierra a note and Ginny said, "It's from Professor Snape." Sierra nodded and left Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny and went up to the dorms to read it.

_Sierra,_

_It has come to my knowledge and Professor Dumbledore's that we need to continue our Occulemency lesson. In case he invades your mind sometime while you are at Hogwarts. Meet me in my office at seven o'clock sharp to continue our lesson. There is an important matter that we need to discuss as well. _

_Severus Snape. _

Sierra smiled it was the same time that Harry would be with Dumbledore. Only those two would have thought of that and then she went back downstairs and resumed her seat next to Harry.

After Harry's first lesson and Sierra's lesson the next few weeks went fast for the friends not only were they doing homework but they were also attending different lessons and quidditch practice as well. Finally the first Hogsmeade visit was closing in. Sierra was getting excited it was going to be time for her and Harry to spend together, but first Sierra had to make an excuse to meet with Draco before they go.

"Harry, I have to make a quick run to the loo, I'll meet you in the great hall in twenty minutes top." Sierra said to him and he asked, "It takes twenty minutes to go to the bathroom?"

"She's a girl Harry, of course it does." Ron said and Sierra stuck out her tongue and continued towards the loo and Ron and Harry went to the great hall. When she got to Moaning Myrtles bathroom she swore she heard crying and she called "Hello?" No one answered and she went in and found Draco talking to Moaning Myrtle and she immediately asked, "Is everything all right Draco?" She put a hand on his shoulder and he said, "Yeah, I was just having a breakdown. Myrtle I need to talk to Sierra in private could you give us that?"

Myrtle nodded her head yes and went through the toilet and he said, "Look I'm going for my first attempt today in Hogsmeade I have what I need there. Keep Potter out of my way."

"That won't be hard," Sierra replied. "You know it's never too late to turn sides."

"I can't Sierra and neither can you my family is at stake here." Draco said and left the bathroom and Sierra followed him shortly but took a different way to the Great Hall she saw Harry waiting and she snuck up on him and said, "Hi Harry! Are you ready to go?"

"About time I was about to come and look for you," Harry said taking Sierra's hand and the two of them headed off to Hogsmeade. They came to the three broomsticks and Harry ordered them drinks and the two began to talk and laugh. The afternoon went by quickly and the two were heading back to Hogwarts when they saw Katie and her best friend arguing and they came up to them and saw that Katie was holding a package and Sierra's eyes went wide and said to Harry, "We need that package taken away." It was too late they heard Katie scream and was lifted into the air and dropped back down on the ground and Sierra ran to get a teacher but Hagrid was there and he picked up Katie and Harry through his cloak over the object and the three of them followed Hagrid to the castle.

When the news of Katie leaked out it was all the school was talking about and Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Sierra all exchanged looks of worry.

"What do you think is happening guys?" Ron asked and they all just shook their heads. Harry said, "I know for one thing that Draco Malfoy has to be behind this." Harry said and the three friends rolled their eyes and Sierra said, "Harry, why would Voldemort give a teenager this task?"

"I don't know but he may owe it because his father made that mistake at the ministry. He let us get away and Voldemort didn't have the prophecy in his hands right now." Harry said and Sierra said, "it's possible but tell me how likely that is though?"

"Anyway, we should probably visit Hagrid sometime I miss not talking to him." Hermione said and they all agreed. "This weekend we should visit him and Sierra just remembered that it was full moon next weekend and said, "I won't be able to make it Harry, but you guys can go though."

Harry looked at her and then he said, "Oh yeah! I completely forgot! I wish you didn't have to go alone though."

"I know but its better this way." Sierra said to them and they continued with their homework.

When Christmas came nearer Sierra and her friends received endless homework and Sierra said one night, "So much for a Christmas vacation."

"It's not like you are going to have a great one anyway." Ron said.

"I don't need to be reminded Ron," Sierra said and she said to Harry, "I'm going to find Hermione." Harry nodded to her and she ended up finding Hermione in the library and asked her, "Are you ever going to join us again?"

"Of course the only person I'm ignoring is Ron why?" Hermione asked and Sierra answered, "It feels like I hardly talk to you anymore."

"Hey, stop hanging around Harry so much and hang out with me sometime." Hermione said smiling at her and Sierra smiled back and said, "Sure name a day and we can hang out."

Hermione nodded and asked, "Do you have to go back for the Holidays?"

"Yes I do, don't worry he won't kill me." Sierra said to her and she replied, "I hope not."

Chapter four: Home for the Holidays.

Sierra and Draco were now facing the Dark Lord once again. He was wondering of what progress they have made in killing Dumbledore. When he heard the first attempt failed he was angry, he punished the two children himself. Severus was there as well and had to watch them be tortured. Then Bella had come in with good news and Sierra noticed his eyes brightened and said, "Bring him in." Bella nodded and Voldemort stood and said, "We have captured an order member. This member will be torture day and night and will not have time to heal until he reveals the information that we need. Murmurs filled the room about this prisoner and he was brought in and Sierra's eyes widened and she went to him immediately but was pushed away by Bella who was grinning widely.

"Bella you have done well, not only did you bring me an order member to torture but you also brought someone that Sierra holds dear. For that you will be rewarded beyond all measures." At this Sierra turned to Voldemort who grinned evilly and said, "My dear Sierra the task of actually killing Dumbledore has been turned to you. Draco will be doing all the hard work but you my dear will give the unforgiveable words. If you don't you will witness the killing of Mr. Lupin here and I'm sure you don't want that." Sierra froze and starred at Voldemort and watched helplessly as he shot a crucio at Remus and she went for him again but Bella held her back.

She had to endure hours of Remus under torture and when it was done only then was she allowed to go to him and Remus held her for a minute before he was taken away to his cell. Then the room slowly emptied and Severus and Sierra were the last ones left and she went into his arms and cried and said "Shh, everything is going to be all right." She whipped her tears away and nodded and whispered, "tell Dumbledore."

"I'm planning on it," Severus whispered back and disappeared leaving Sierra walk out by herself. That night Sierra couldn't sleep all she could hear was Remus screaming and yelling at them to go to hell. All Sierra could do that night was cry for Remus until she cried herself to sleep.

"Up Sierra," said a cold voice and she slowly opened her eyes and saw Voldemort staring at her.

"Your punishment is not done either, meet me down in the cellar in _ten_ minutes." He said in anger and she nodded and quickly got dressed and headed down there. When she did Remus saw her and asked, "Sierra what is going on?" He asked weakly and then he heard her scream when the door opened and he shouted, "NO!"

"You see Remus you are not the only one being tortured this Christmas. You told Dumbledore and you weren't supposed to," He shot another curse at her and she screamed again. Remus felt like her torturing went on longer than his but it didn't it stopped at lunch time and she was left alone crying in pain. She was punished for multiple things, telling Dumbledore about some plan, trying to get Draco to turn sides, and for hanging out with her best friends. It was a while before she got up and went upstairs to join the rest for lunch. During lunch Voldemort said, "Your punishment will resume after lunch young lady but not by me but by Bella this is her reward. When we sit down for dinner will be your last punishment for Christmas but if you disobey me again it will be worse this summer." She nodded at his words unable to speak for she was still in pain. It ended to be a long day for Sierra and Professor Snape had come into her bedroom that night with a pain reliever potion and she drank it. "Thanks, Professor."

Severus nodded and said, "Your welcome remember to be on your best behavior. I'll see you Christmas day."

Sierra nodded and pulled up the covers and went fast to sleep. Although the pain did not bother her, her nightmares did she dreamed about being tortured she woke up lots of times during the night. The rest of the week spent helping getting the place all decorated and Voldemort stopped them one day and said, "Since we still have the werewolf I thought we'd have some fun this Christmas and _everyone_ can get some torturing done to him. I'm surprised he hasn't gone crazy yet." _That's because Remus is tough._ Sierra thought to herself while she hung up some Christmas bulbs on the tree.

Finally Christmas arrived and Remus was brought out of the cell and Sierra looked at him and noticed that he was getting weak and thin. When no one was looking Sierra went to him and she whispered, "Merry Christmas Uncle Remus." She gave him a hug and he managed a smile but then she was roughly pulled back by Greyback who glared at him and said, "You'll have fun today." He grinned evilly and another Cruciatus curse was thrown at him by Bella. Who then laughed and Draco came to Sierra and said, "c'mon you don't need to watch this."

"That she does Draco," The Dark Lord said and now two of them were on Remus and tears were forming in her eyes and a pop sounded the room and wands were all drawn out and found it was only Snape and he moved to Remus as well and Voldemort nodded to him and now three of them were on Remus and Sierra shouted "STOP PLEASE!" Before Draco could stop her she was standing in front of Remus before they realized that she was taking the curses. When they stopped she bent down and Snape was at her side and she yelled at him, "DON'T TOUCH ME!" He quickly released her and stood up. "It's Christmas please give him a break. He needs food and water and if you want to save him for Greyback to kill in front of me in case I fail you would stop and give him that."

"All right, Sierra he's under your care. If you set him free, you will receive punishment like never before." Voldemort threatened and left the two alone and she glared at Snape and he nodded to her and left as well and she bent down to Remus and asked, "Can you stand?"

"I think so," Remus said trying to get up and she said, "You are going to take my room for the remainder of the holiday's or until you heal."

"Are you sure Sierra where are you going to sleep?" Remus asked her and she said, "I'll bring a cot in my room if you'd like." Remus nodded and she smiled as she helped him up the stairs and when he was under the covers she asked him, "What would you like to eat?"

"Steak," Remus replied and Sierra laughed and said, "I'll be right up when it is done for now rest." She said and Remus gave her a smile of thanks and she nodded to go cook his meal.

She came back with three steaks, two for Remus and one for her and he raised an eyebrow and asked, "They don't want you down with family."

"Of course they do but I refused to let you eat alone. Remus I'm going to find a way to get you out of here and you have to go to Dumbledore and go into hiding." Sierra said to him. "I'm not going into hiding." Remus said firmly.

"But Remus they'll find you and kill you if I fail." Sierra said to him and a voice said, "You are not going to fail." It was Severus and Remus grabbed Sierra's hand and asked him, "What do you mean?"

"It means that I've been given the task by Dumbledore to kill him, so that Sierra and Draco's soul will not fall apart." Severus said sitting at the table across from them. Sierra looked at him full of concern and Remus asked, "Wouldn't that be the same thing?"

"It might be to Voldemort but you will be out of here when you finished eating," Severus said to him and Sierra looked at him and asked, "How it's not like you have a portkey or anything."

"That's where you are wrong Sierra." Severus said and then out of his cloak he pulled out an envelope an old looking key and he said, "Once Remus touches this he will be aparated straight to Dumbledore's office."

Sierra and Remus looked at each other and nodded and she hugged him and he hugged her. When Remus was finished he grabbed the key from Severus and he was transported out of there. Sierra then sighed heavily and cleaned up the dishes and went downstairs. They started unwrapping presents and Sierra opened her friends last and when she opened Harry's it was a locket and she opened it and saw pictures of them and her other friends in the pictures and she quickly put it on and opened the rest.

When the news that Remus escaped came through the house Sierra was tortured day and night for one week. After that however Sierra was forced to spend time with Lucus and her father. Surprisingly the days went by fast and before she knew it she was back on Hogwarts express sitting with Draco discussing their next attempt.

"This one _cannot _fail," Draco said to her and she said, "You're the brains here all I get to do is mutter the unforgiveable words, which I am _not_ going to do." Draco glared at her and said, "They will find the werewolf and when they do they will put him where _no one_ will find him or you." "They don't know the order well enough then."

"The order has no idea about the Death Eaters either." Draco said defending them.

"Are you sure that's going to work?" Sierra asked him and he said, "Of course I've done my research and that meade is the only thing that Slughorn gives to Dumbledore for a Christmas gift even though it is late."

"I can see so many things that can go wrong." Sierra said and Draco rolled his eyes. The train finally slowed down and the two kids got off and onto the carriages to the school and walked towards their respective common rooms.

When Sierra entered the common room she was tackled by her friends and Harry said, "You're okay!"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Sierra asked them smiling.

"Well from what Remus told us we thought that well," Ron started and Sierra immediately asked, "How is Remus?"

"Better loads better now that he is in our hands again." Hermione said smiling at her and she smiled back in relief. Then Harry had pulled her onto the couch and put an arm around her and she scooted into him and she felt safe again like no one was going to harm her _ever_ again.

The four friends then began talking about the New Year and Harry told Sierra about the minister and Percy and Sierra glared at the thought of the ministry using Harry as a symbol. The night came fast and Sierra went to bed and checked her journal to find that Remus had written and it said, "What happened after I left?" Sierra sighed and began writing what happened and Remus wrote back, "If I'd have known that was going to happen I would have stayed." Sierra then wrote quickly, "You know I would have found you a way out of there anyway." "True, anyway I wrote to you to see if you were all right and I'll let you get some well deserved sleep." "I'm fine Uncle Remus, good night Uncle Remus I love you." She wrote and he wrote, "Good night I love you to." She then closed the book and fell right to sleep and she closed her mind.

The next morning Sierra awoke fresh like she'd slept for days and she skipped downstairs. Harry noticed this and said, "You're happy today." She nodded and said, "I haven't slept this well in days."

"Ah, now I see." Harry said taking her hand and they headed down towards breakfast and Hermione joined them at the table but then Ron and Lavender came over and started to snog and at that Hermione left and Harry and Sierra exchanged looks and Sierra followed her best friend.

"Hermione are you okay?" Sierra asked and she heard Hermione mutter, "Ron is allowed to kiss whomever he likes."

"Ah, so you like Ron," Sierra said smirking and she came out of the stall saying "What if I do?"

"Just like you said about me and Harry, it's about time!" Sierra said smiling and the girls giggled and then Hermione sighed and said, "Too bad he's dating Lavender."

"I'm sure he'll come to realize that soon." Sierra said putting an arm around her best friend who then said, "I hope so c'mon let's go to class before we are late." Sierra nodded and the two girls left and sat together in transfiguration.

The next few weeks past by quickly and before they knew it, it was Ron's birthday and when he was brought down Sierra tried not to laugh but asked, "Love potion?"

"Yes, could you help me get him to Professor Slughorn?" Harry asked and she said yes and they dragged him to Professor Slughorns office and they told him what happened and he healed Ron and he asked, "What happened?"

"Love potion," Sierra answered.

"There we go a little meade won't hurt for a nice celebration." _Wait did he just say meade._

Before she could do anything Ron had drank it before anyone else and was on the floor and Harry frantically was searching for something then tossed a boazar down his throat and he started breathing again and Sierra and Harry relaxed. Then Ron was escorted to the hospital wing while Ron was taken care of his family and friends went to discuss what happened.

As the days passed Harry had to find two replacements for his team and he selected Dean Thomas for chaser and to his dismay McGlaggen for Keeper. On the day of the match Sierra headed down to the match with Hermione. During the game the Keeper was giving instructions to the beater and Sierra shouted, "Guard the goal posts you idiot!"

Then she noticed the bludger went straight for Harry and he fell off his broom while Peaks and Coote caught him Sierra rushed off the field and when she knew Harry was all right she turned to McGlaggen and said, "YOU ARE NOT THE CAPTAIN! YOU SHOULD'VE BEEN GAURDING THE GOAL POSTS AND HARRY COULD HAVE GOTTEN THE SNITCH AND YOU DON'T KNOCK OUT YOUR OWN CAPTAIN. WE'LL SEE IF YOU PLAY QUIDDITCH _EVER_ AGAIN WITH THAT ATTITUDE!" Sierra shouted at him and he grabbed her and said, "No one insults me understood? When they do they'll be sorry." He said and she asked, "Is that a threat?"

He nodded and left her there shocked and angry and Hermione came to her and she said, "I can't believe you asked him to Slughorn's Christmas party he's such a prick."

"Why did you think I tried to ditch him the whole time?" Hermione asked her as they headed to the hospital wing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter five: The Fall of the Headmaster

Spring arrived on Hogwarts grounds, the four friends were studying as hard as ever. Sierra was surprised that Draco hadn't asked her to meet him right after that plan had failed. Instead she was able to study with her friends and not has to lie about meeting with Draco which was a relief.

"How are your lessons going with Snape?" Harry asked Sierra one night as the two studied alone together.

"He thinks I'm finally getting it mastered. One more week and he's going to do a test and when that test is I have no idea." Sierra said and Harry nodded and then Sierra asked, "How are your lessons with Dumbledore?"

"They are very interesting," Harry answered know that she didn't want any more details and she replied, "That's good."

"Sierra one night I'll be with Dumbledore we are getting something of-" Harry stopped and stared at Sierra and said, "I don't believe it I just remembered. Sierra the locket that your mother gave you during your first year where is it?"

"I always wear it Harry why?"

"Can I see it?" Harry asked and she lifted her hair and Harry took it off and said "This is it Slytherins locket. Sierra I'll see you in the common room I have to show this to Dumbledore." Sierra nodded and left towards the common room.

After a few minutes of Sierra doing her homework with Hermione's help Harry came rushing in and said, "Professor Dumbledore thinks you are the one to destroy it." Harry said and Sierra leapt up and followed Harry out and when they came to Dumbledore's office he handed her the sword and opened it and out came a Harry and Remus.

"Don't believe anything they say Sierra just destroy it!" Harry was saying and she could only hear him faintly and after ten minutes she had enough and destroyed the thing.

"Three of them have been destroyed, four to go." Dumbledore said happily.

"Four of what?" Sierra asked them and Dumbledore said, "Now is the perfect time to tell you now that you've passed your Occulmency test. Voldemort, as I have had suspicions for years has managed to create several Horcruxes. Three which we had destroyed thus far the diary; which Ginny had been writing in her second year and Harry destroyed that, the ring which I successfully destroyed by wearing it, and now the locket which you had and you destroyed that." Sierra nodded and then asked what are the other four?"

"We believe that one is the Lost Diadem of Ravenclaw, The hufflepuff's cup, something of Gryffindor's and his snake." Harry answered her and Sierra thought long and hard and gasped and said, "The prophecy, one cannot live while the other survives."

"Harry told you then?" Dumbledore asked and she nodded and he finished, "I believe that Harry is a Horcrux created by mistake which is why Harry is a parselmouth and why Voldemort must kill him and by the hand of another."

"I must die in the end?" Harry asked and Sierra quickly looked at him and tears formed in her eyes. She ran to him and gave him a hug and he returned it and the two took each other's hand and he asked, "Isn't there some other way?"

"No Harry there isn't," Dumbledore said sighing and he said I believe this is enough for one afternoon but Sierra please stay behind." Sierra nodded and Harry let go of her hand and exited the room.

"I assume Severus told you of the plan I have placed before him?" She nodded. "Then you must continue to assist Draco no matter what be there when they finally corner me and raise your wand but Severus will be there as well. I believe this will all happen very soon and there will be a small war here but when this is over you will be either taken back to our side or the death eaters will manage to capture you again. The day will be when I decide to take Harry on another Horcrux mission, this lies within Gringott's bank, the vault of Bellatrix and Roldolphus." Sierra nodded in understanding and as she stood, "Please tell no one not even Harry I would like to tell him myself." Again she nodded and left.

The next few months were busy for the friends. Between, school work and practices they barely had time for anything else. As the students were drawing nearer to the exams many were studying vigorously and many were getting nervous. Sierra was one of them she had to miss out a few days of studying because of her illness and many noticed that she was gone this time because some of the first years even had questions for her but their questions were answered by Hermione who just made them confused even more.

Finally as the four of them got done with exams Harry received a note and he read it and said excitedly, "We're going tonight." Hermione, Ron and Sierra exchanged worriedly looks but they continued up to Gryffindor tower and then it hit him Draco was going to do it tonight. Then Sierra heard a voice call her name she looked around and saw Draco at the bottom of the stairs and then he she made an excuse to leave and they watched her go and she followed Draco to the room of requirement.

"I'm letting the death eaters in tonight." Draco said as the two entered the room and he revealed the cabinet. Sierra's eyes went wide and she said to Draco, "Please Draco it's still not too late to turn sides.

"No, I'm not betraying my family. You must do it unless you want the werewolf to die." Draco said with a smirk and she glared at him. Now we meet up in the astronomy tower at 7:00pm I'm letting the death eaters in at 6:30 just in case the miserable order shows up." Sierra could only nod and Draco adjourned the meeting and the two went their separate ways.

That night Harry had given Ron the liquid luck he won at the beginning of the year and said, "Here take this you might need it tonight. One sip should be enough for all of you take it as soon as I leave." Harry said and he left and Ron and Hermione took a sip and Sierra declined the offer knowing what she had in store. Then Ginny took some instead and then it came 6:30 and many heard screams and the four looked at each other and dodged down the stairs and shot a stunning spell at one of the death eaters.

Sierra looked around and saw many of the order, Tonks, Remus, Moody and everyone. She couldn't see if they were all right because all she could do was head up to the astronomy tower where Draco was now located and put up a barrier for only her and the death eaters get through she saw Harry under the stairs and Harry turned and saw her and tears rolled down her eyes and he pulled her close.

"Harry-" She started to say but then more death eaters came running up the stairs and Harry pulled both of them further under the stairs. She heard Bellatrix then cackle, "Where's your sidekick Draco did she chicken out?"

Harry looked at her confused as she made her way out she was pulled back by Harry again and he held her.

"I'm pretty sure she didn't chicken out Bella." Dumbledore said smiling at her and she said, "Silence old man." That made Sierra hold onto Harry, then the two started to back out and ran into Snape and Sierra's eyes went wide but he told them to be quiet and the two nodded as he climbed the stairs.

"Where's the half-breed?" Bella asked again.

"She's indisposed." Snape said and Bella questioned, "What do you mean she's indisposed?"

"She fell ill earlier and has been in the hospital wing for a couple of hours now." Snape said and Bella laughed and so did the others and Bella said, "Do it Draco." Sierra knew Draco couldn't do it and then she heard Snape mutter "Avada Kedavra!" She knew that Dumbledore was dead and once the Death Eaters made their way out Harry went after them. Sierra followed Harry but only to find Remus.

As they came out into the open a spell was shot at her and a familiar voice yelled, "Expelliarmus!" Sierra sighed as Remus took her hand and the two began to fight and Tonks joined them some time later. Finally the battle ended and many were sent to the hospital wing.

Chapter six: Recuperating

Many were gathered in the hospital wing sitting beside Bill Weasley, the immediately family was sitting next to him though. Sierra, Remus, and Tonks were sitting in chairs that were brought for them and finally what seemed like ages Harry came in with Ginny and Sierra sighed and went over to hug him and he hugged her back and then asked, "why were you part of this scheme?" Then Sierra felt all eyes on her and she began to explain everything that went on in the summer and at Christmas.

Silence fell after her words and Mrs. Weasley came up to hug her and she said, "Dear we don't blame you in the slightest. You were chosen for an unfair reason but you did not go through with it and we're proud of you." Nods came from everyone and then Sierra heard an outburst from Tonks when Fleur said she was still marrying Bill.

"See! She doesn't care and there still getting married!"

"It's different Bill will not be a full werewolf." Remus said and Sierra started to grin.

"I don't care that you are!" Tonks said and Remus shook his head and Sierra died in laughter and everyone looked at her.

"Remus, stop looking at your other half. Look what is right in front of you, you have someone who loves you and you love her back. What is the problem? I say go for it."

Remus changed the subject and Sierra rolled her eyes and Harry told his story when he told everyone that Dumbledore was dead silence fell again and Remus broke down Sierra looked at him full of concern and gave him a hug.

Then soon they were all dismissed from the hospital wing and Sierra, Ron, Hermione and Harry saw many kids were taken home early. Most of them fought to stay until after Dumbledore's funeral. The day of Dumbledore's funeral Sierra was pulled aside by Harry who said "We need to talk." Sierra nodded and left Ron and Hermione and he sighed and began, "Look I'm not coming back next year."

"I figured as much." Sierra said.

"In order for you to stay safe, I think we should break up. For your safety." Harry said and then Sierra looked at him like he was mad and she laughed and said, "Harry I'm already on Voldemort's hit list you can't get rid of me that easily."

"I know you are but at least you'd be a little safer than you are now." Harry said and Sierra sighed and said, "Your right, I might be safer but I'll probably be still going here. It is unsafe for me to travel with the three of you."

"You're not upset?" Harry asked and Sierra shook her head no and the two continued on walking toward's Dumbledore's tomb.


End file.
